Bad Boys
by lexitata
Summary: Asher Sutton POV an overheard conversation


Title: Bad boys

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, or Keenler would have been a thing a long time already ;)

Summary: Asher Suttons POV + an overheard conversation. Set in 3.4 - 3.6

A/N: This idea popped into my head during work this morning and wouldn't leave me alone the whole day, so here it goes.  
As well I don't watch the series in English, so if the dialog isn't correct that's why, plus at some points I only give a summary.

* * *

Bad boys, they always fascinated me. The life they have all the adventure and danger; never knowing what the day will bring. They are free. Free to trick whomever they like, they can lie and do what they want.

And what do I have? A regular boring life. College, my fiancé Gwen, everything planned out by my family. "Go uphold the family!" The words of my childhood. At least I can really love her, she doesn't understand my fascination with the wild side of life but she tolerates it. I have enough money to build a castle with it, but am restricted by the rich society. That's why I love to sneak away to those little casinos, they are illegal but the thrill to be there makes me feel alive and a little like a bad boy.

As I sit here watching the gambling people I notice a group around one of the tables. They are entertained by a young man telling some elaborate story about a girl in collage, herpes and his watch. That is when I notice a small movement in his hand, a closer look reveals him to be switching the dices. Seems like I found a bad boy in action.

When he is about to leaves I am quick to get in his way. "Oh, you are good. You switched the dice, when you showed of your fake watch. Clever diversion. But the dice of the house are in your right pocket."

"Have a nice evening mate", he tries to leave.

"No no no, you won't be able to leave here if I don't want you to." I tell him about the wrong points of his story.

"What do you want?"

"To invite you to dinner. You are a fascinating person Mr. Waynwright or whatever your real name is." Smug, that is how I feel. After all I caught him and now I can find out just how much of a bad boy he is. He seems uncomfortable, but then who wouldn't be in his situation.

His phone rings, and he gets a worried look in his eyes as soon as he answers. Just what is going on in his life, is he a cheater or gambler? Well I will find out soon enough. He comes back, an annoyed look on his face when asking about a good place to eat around here.

* * *

A few minutes later once in the restaurant I can finally get my answers.

"So here we go. Hello my name is Asher Sutton, and you are? And please don't try Mr. Waynwright, because that is as false as that watch you wear." He seems amused and a little embaressed. "No be honest, who are you?"

"Single mother, I was a cleaning man for a long time at Bronx Collage. I have a brother in jail, I'm a nobody. A roamer."

"My grandfather was a rascal, roamer. The only person worth something in my whole family. He was just like you." Yes, make him feel like he is understood and he will tell me whatever I want to know.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't bust me." Correct, feel grateful for that.

"Come to my engagement party"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Oh please, I just saved your ass. At least then one person is attending I want to talk to" Talk and find out what you are hiding, what you do for life.

"Well OK, my name is Matt Buckley." He holds his hand for me to shake. And after a glance in his face I believe him.

"Nice to meet you Matt Buckley." You are mine now. I caught myself a bad boy.

* * *

Social gatherings, they are always so boring and stiff. All these people dressed up like they go onto the red carpet any second now. Greeting and talking with people they want nothing more than to stab in the back. The only friendly faces are Gwen and Matt Buckley. We talked once or twice after our initial meeting, it is fascinating to watch him, and the way he thinks always trying to get the best outcome for himself.

At the moment he is talking to my fiancé. But I have another problem, the Russian is here to collect the next wad of money. I really should have lost that boxing round! "I tell you, you will have that money on Friday."

"I am not here to deal with you." It is then Matt, totally impolite, drops in to our hushed discussion asking about a problem. I try to get him to leave us, but he stays even forcing that Russian to leave. I don't know if I should be relieved about him leaving, angry at Matt or afraid of the consequences.

"I think I have a new friend."

"You shouldn't have done that." He seems uncaring about the serious tone and the danger the man would bring. I don't know if he didn't notice or doesn't care. These bad boys are strange.

Later on Matt interrupts the private argument I have with my fiancé about those Russians. Asking about our problem and if he could help us to take care of it. So he did notice, but I don't have the mind to think about that now.

"What do you know about illegal boxing?"

"It is like a dog fight, people die in it. You better don't bet on it." He replies right away, he is well versed in illegal stuff.

"No, I didn't bet, I was active as a fighter." He seems amused and unbelieving.

"And you lost." Wow what a compliment. Assuming I would lose right away.

"No, I won and that is the problem. They wanted me to loose. A few people lost a lot of money, the wrong kind of people."

My fiancé interrupts me at this point: "He paid them back, but they informed themselves about his family. And now they blackmail him, $20k per month. They will kill him if he doesn't pay"

Matt looks annoyed, but not surprised and a lot to calm. How can he not be bothered by this? Is this normal for him? Does it happen often? Just what kind of twisted life does he have? When this is normal then being a bad boy is a scary thing.

"The guy you scared of is a small fish, but the ones he works for are Russians and have a good organization." He seems unfazed, if a little confused about my knowledge.

"Russians?" "I hired a private detective to know if we could come to an agreement. Parts of him could be found along the river." Even this doesn't shock or disturb him, still the same pokerface. "It will never stop."

"It will, I can bring it to stop" No nerves, no insecurities. Only absolute confidence to be able to do so. I cannot talk him out of his plan, plus I don't want to. Show me what a bad boy like you can and will do.

* * *

Later that day I meet with the Russian and hand over the money. I know Matt is nearby and will talk to him. But what he will do I don't know, I kind of want to but I start to see the world around him is dark and not as adventurous as I believed it to be, but shredded in danger.

My fiancé and I arrive at our meeting point with Matt when he is on the phone. Sadly he notices us and ends his call, I would love to know with whom and what he talks about. But I can't ask about that now, I have other things I need to know.

"So how did it go?"

"We had a productive talk." I am getting disturbed because: "Is that blood on your collar?" Just what did he do with that Russian? He looks down, seems like he didn't notice before. Is that a regular thing for him?

"Just what did you do with him?" My fiancé.

"Look, I told you I would bring it in order and I will do so." Him.

"Open the boot, what did you do?" Her.

"No, you don't want that." Matt.

Trying to reason with him I try to tell him about the danger of these men, especially when they think that I did something to their man. He tries to assure us that they would have to go through him first, but I don't believe him. Just what kind of bad boy is he? Are they all like this? Gwen steals his car keys during this argument and opens the boot.

Inside is the body of the Russian, he is dead, shot. While my fiancé is panicking and I am shocked he simply stands there, totally calm and telling us not to panic. What kind of man is he? No he is no bad boy, he is a sociopath, a cold blooded killer!

We never want to see him again. I think I am healed of my obsession with the bad boys. That is no life anyone should want to live. Oh how I wish I would never had that fascination.

* * *

We told him not to come see us anymore. I want nothing to do with him. But the next day he knocks on our door, forcefully entering when told to go away.

He tells us to grab our passports, money and a little we want to take. Even threads of the police won't make him go away. "The police won't be here on time!" he tells us. How can he be so calm? Simply going through our drawers and opening our safe without any care. It was his doing the Russians are coming, we always paid and told nobody, until he came along.

"This is your entire fault!" Gwen cries "You specifically chose us"

He doesn't even seem to regret it when he simply agrees, his uncaring face is hurting me don't we mean anything to him? He can't answer why because our enemies are here. They want to hurt us, while I rush to activate our alarm system he tells Gwen to hide.

They are here, we fight, he is good. I swing out my fist to hit my attacker, but one hit to the head and everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up the first thing I notice is a chain around my neck, next are all the aches in my body. Once my brain starts working again and the dizziness fades I follow the chain to find Mr. Matt Buckley, I don't believe that is his real name anymore chained on the other end. He is unconscious and looks worse than I feel. A black eye, half his face is swollen and he has blood all over his clothes. I start to pity him, until that is I remember it is his fault we are here in the first place.

Sometime later we are dragged into a circle of rowdies; we are being pitched against each other. A fight to death, no rules. He doesn't even start to fight, even when I try to encourage him.

Still he is totally calm and doesn't seem fazed by all of this. Calmly he states "I do not want to fight. I am only here to see the Russian." What does he want from them? Is that why he came after me? This was his plan all along?

I am getting more frantic, I want to survive this. But is there even a slight chance? This guy has killed at least one person in cold blood already. A knife is thrust into my hand to make him fight me when I attack. Out of pure adrenalin I charge. He evades my attacks without any trouble and even when I slash him in the arm he doesn't care. But then without any hesitation he brings me down. Holding my hand with the knife and bringing it to my throat. "I'm sorry." He brings it down, I feel my own blood trickling down my neck, everything closes in and blackness surrounds me.

I always wanted to know what the life of a bad boy is like, now I experienced it and I don't like it. I will die like a bad boy, lying in a puddle of my own blood in an illegal place, murdered in an illegal fight. Oh how I wish I could go back to one of those stiff parties, only dreaming about how the life of a bad boy would be.

* * *

A/N: This is the story as far as the actual story goes, next chapter will be a bit different with him living a little bit longer.

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
